Just the Idea
by Charpie
Summary: Fried x Mirajane. He isn't confident about the idea that they absolutely belong together but he's content in thinking that they could. 50 themes, one sentence each.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Author's Notes: As soon as their fight appeared, I instantly fell in love with the idea of this pair. I think it's a very plausible pairing even if it doesn't end up as cannon. I began writing this a long time ago and have been working on it on and off so I admit some of the sentences might not be up to date with the manga.

The themes are based off of the theme sets for LJ's 1sentence community. This theme set is Beta.

As always reviews are most welcome.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#01 – Walking

Sometimes when he's out on his evening walk, he'll find himself at her house with no idea what led him there.

#02 – Waltz

Everyone agreed that at Fairy Tail's annual Mage Ball, no other dance partner complimented Mirajane better than Fried did.

#03 – Wishes

For every shooting star she sees, she'll wish that he'll open his heart a little more.

#04 – Wonder

He really has no idea how someone can be as amazing as she is.

#05 – Worry

Although she knows that he's more than capable of taking care of himself, she lets herself worry a little so that his homecoming is all the more special.

#06 – Whimsy

He dislikes being thrown off but he doesn't mind it so much when it's by her.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

He's grateful for her kindness, especially after the sins he's committed; it makes a life without his duty to Luxus easier to live and all the more worth it and he's sworn not to waste it.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"Don't stare too hard at him, Mira," Kana teased her, "you'll burn a hole right through him!"

#09 – War

"Stay safe," she told him, right before the raid to fight Raven Tail; Fried nodded, "Stay strong," he responded with a hint of a smile.

#10 – Weddings

"She'll make a beautiful bride one day," Marakov told him, "just remember to share her with the rest of us," he added, causing the swordsman to spit out his drink.

#11 – Birthday

Her favorite gift wasn't the bucket load of singing candy that she received or the armful of gifts that she was presented but rather the single yellow flower that he left for her on her doorstep.

#12 – Blessing

Only when he sees how happy she was after Lisana's return, did he start believing in miracles.

#13 – Bias

While there are many talented people within Fairy Tail, she finds herself rooting for him when it matters.

#14 – Burning

He uses her strength and courage not as his own but as a reason for him to develop his and make it stronger than before.

#15 – Breathing

She's not sure when just seeing him made her heart beat so fast or made it harder for her to breath.

#16 – Breaking

Mirajane can't stop laughing when she sees him in the middle of one of Fairy Tail's infamous fights; especially because now he truly fits in.

#17 – Belief

He isn't confident about the idea that they absolutely belong together but he's content in thinking that they could.

#18 – Balloon

He'll never admit it out loud but he finds it really cute when Mirajane puffs out her cheeks when she's frustrated.

#19 – Balcony

Just as she promised, they enjoyed Harvest festival amongst the others, and as it came to a close, they spent most of the night on the balcony getting to know each other.

#20 – Bane

Everyone wondered how deadly they would truly be if the two were given the chance to work together.

#21 – Quiet

Her favorite times with him don't always involve talking.

#22 – Quirks

He's not quite sure how to respond when she shows him her old punk rock outfits.

#23 – Question

"Mirajane, would you like to go for a walk?"

#24 – Quarrel

He's not sure why, but lately Elfman has been glaring at him.

#25 – Quitting

"You're not leaving us, are you?" she asked him nervously after his farewell meeting with Luxus.

#26 – Jump

"There's something very different about you," Luxus comments when they meet again after so long; it's his next question that nearly makes Fried jump out of his skin.

#27 – Jester

"So what's her name?" Luxus teases with a large grin.

#28 – Jousting

While he's fighting Erza in an all out duel, he can't help but notice that she's the one cheering the loudest for him.

#29 – Jewel

It's hard to miss her when she outshines the rest.

#30 – Just

He's come to understand that she doesn't show mercy; only love for those that she's deemed worthy.

#31 – Smirk

It's common knowledge Fried doesn't smile, he smirks; one of the few to know that he does otherwise doesn't share this with others because she loves the idea of keeping them all to herself.

#32 – Sorrow

He knows that there is very little that he can say to make her forgive herself for Lisana; the least he can do is offer her a comforting shoulder to cry on during those darker days.

#33 – Stupidity

She calls him stupid for thinking that he feels like he didn't deserve a second chance.

#34 – Serenade

There's something unique about the way he plays the guitar; just the slightest sound makes her want to sing along.

#35 – Sarcasm

When Bixlow comments on Fried's growing relationship with Mirajane, Fried only smirks and says, "Perhaps it takes one demon to understand another."

#36 – Sordid

While he vows too never use his magic on his comrades again, he's not at all against using his skills to the fullest on enemies, especially if she's in danger.

#37 – Soliloquy

He tells himself that Fairy Tail has become something more than just a group or a location, over time it's truly evolved into home; he has her to thank for coming to realize this.

#38 – Sojourn

Despite the change that has been going on within him, she can still see the void that was left by Luxus' departure and she's scared that Fried will leave and never come back.

#39 – Share

One day, while he was sitting quietly at the counter, she shares this fear with him.

#40 – Solitary

"Even if Luxus isn't here, you're not alone," she reminds, while taking hold of his hand.

#41 – Nowhere

Mirajane had no idea where he had come from; only a few moments had passed by when the situation went from bad to worse and then he appeared, placing himself between her and the group of enemy mages.

#42 – Neutral

Out of respect for her, he refuses to look at the magazine spreads no matter how much Bixlow tries to force them in his face.

#43 – Nuance

Its taken her a while but she's become an expert at reading his expressions; so when he returns back to the guild and returns everyone's greetings with nothing but a nod, only she knows that he's just as excited to be home as they are.

#44 – Near

He doesn't need her direct presence to bring him peace, just the thought of her is sufficient enough; but there are moments when sufficient just isn't "enough" and he places himself before her to bask in her glow.

#45 – Natural

The two of them share a natural gift for being able to say the right thing at the right time although hers are freely given and his are a rare gift.

#46 – Horizon

He really doesn't care what happens in the future but there is a small part of him that hopes she's still apart of it somehow.

#47 – Valiant

When he sees her loose control of her transformation, he chases after her, hoping that if anything, his voice can reach her before it's too late.

#48 – Virtuous

"M-mirajane, don't!" he coughed as her violent persona took hold of him by the neck, nearly choking him to death with her iron grip, "this isn't something that my Mirajane would do; WAKE UP!"

#49 – Victory

"Fried!" she cried out as the transformation broke and she collapsed on top of him; he held her tightly as she broke down, grateful that she was safe in his arms.

#50 – Defeat

In all honesty, no can deny her of anything; so when she asked him to kiss her for the first time, he had no choice but to comply (like he wasn't going to do it anyways~).


End file.
